


Realization

by alienrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned hangyul, Mostly Crack, Theres seungyoun too if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooseok is a cat, Yohan is whipped for wooseok, Yohan's not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yohan wanted a cat as a pet, and he thought that maybe bringing Wooseok home wasn't really a bad idea afterall.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this half asleep, im dead tired but i really need this out of my head so i could sleep properly and i just realized i never did any fluff for yocat, so here's one

_Adorable_.  
  
That was the only word that could probably describe the person sitting in front of Yohan right now. Wooseok was the epitome of an adorable cat he once wanted as a pet, with doe like eyes, his pale dewy skin that could easily pass as white creamy coloured fur he had always adored on a cat, and his hair, his tad bit messy hair, Yohan's guessing Wooseok woke up late this morning and wasn't able to style his hair, but it was cute nevertheless, because the small upper part of Wooseok's hair made it look like he has cat's ears as it curled freely, and that's how he come to the conclusion that Wooseok is really a cat.  
  
_An adorable cat._  
  
But he never had gotten one his whole life, a cat. Since he never had the chance to even adopt an animal. One because both of his sisters have severe allergic reactions to animal's fur and two, well, he was too busy juggling between taekwando practice and finishing high school, so adopting a pet would probably be the last thing he should do especially when he can barely take care of himself.  
  
So while he was just staring at the other, not that he realize he was staring, a thought crossed his mind, that, maybe taking Wooseok home probably won't be a bad idea...  
  
Well except that it's probably the worst, because Wooseok's not a cat. He's..  
  
_Just. _  
  
_ adorable._  
  
"......so do you think I should go to this blind date on Friday?" He hears Wooseok asked, giving him the realization that he hasn't been paying any attention at all to whatever story the older was telling him.  
  
_Blind date?_  
  
"Hyung..you have a blind date? Why?!" Yohan almost screamed but his voice lowered when Wooseok slap his arm and scoffed at him as he look around seeing all the annoyed look on people's face as they have their eyes on them. They are having lunch together in the university's cafeteria and the last thing he could remember Wooseok said before he went into a daze, his mind filling in with how it would feel to own a certain type of cat, as in, Wooseok, was that, the older saying he was going to die single. Ofcourse Yohan doubt that would happen, especially with how attractive Wooseok is. Yohan's not kidding, because you should've seen the guy in the morning with his disheveled hair and eyebags that probably weigh a ton, that look would scream "ugly" on ordinary people but Wooseok could probably walk in a runway, just in his worn out shirt and that black shorts he always wore, and people would call him a walking art.  
  
"are you high on something Yohan? I just literally pour out my heart to you just now and that's the only thing you picked up?" Wooseok asked as he continues eating his lunch again, thinking that it's useless to get mad at the other for not caring about his miserable love life.  
  
"No, what i meant was... don't go! Why would you go to a blind date?!" Yohan was basically whining at this point, his attention now fully on the topic.  
  
"I just told you, my mom has been urging me to find a boyfriend or whatever, and okay to be honest maybe I do feel a bit lonely... and the guy Hangyul set me up with doesn't sound so bad....I mean aside from the fact that he has more than 10 tattoos on his body, but he seems like a pretty nice guy--" Wooseok explains as he took his last bite of his meal.  
  
"Wait what? Hangyul set you up? Why did he set you up? That bitch--" Yohan's about to throw hands when Wooseok stops him from embarassing them further.  
  
"Yohan. Why are you mad at Hangyul? He's just trying to let me out of my misery, since someone is just letting me rot and not doing anything--" Wooseok says as he finally look at the adorable pout on Yohan's face, "Besides, why can't i go to a blind date?! It will be a great experience!" He continues, sipping at his now warm cappuccino.  
  
"Just cause!" Yohan was stuck then, not knowing why it irritated him so much thinking about when Wooseok goes to the said blind date. Wooseok tilted his head sideways, giving Yohan the look that he was not satisfied with the answer. And then--  
  
"Because I'm taking you home on friday?" He reasons, not that he doesn't know how terrible the excuse was, but he just thought it was worth the try.  
  
"Taking me home? To your house? Why?" He asked, making Yohan's more anxious than he should be.  
  
"Because my sisters aren't allergic to you?" Yohan laughs awkwardly right after that came out from his mouth.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You are not making any sense Yohan, i really think you should stop taking whatever crack you are in right now, because there's a limit to the level of stupidity i can go to understand you" and that just offended Yohan more as Wooseok was laughing at his own sarcastic statement   
  
"Because I don't want you to be in a blind date.. why would you go to a blind date when you can just have a visually pleasing date with me instead? Besides, you're lonely? I've literally been beside you these whole time hyung...and why are you taking advices from Hangyul? He uses only small amount of his braincells--" Yohan stopped when he was cut by a pair of lips that suddenly landed on his, "H-hyung--" he calls.  
  
"Ugh. Well I'm tired of waiting for you to realize your feelings for me and finally admit that you like me. There's no blind date thats been set up for me, that was just a tactic for you to get your attention off of my face but I didn't know you would get that...mad. and god, you are right, Hangyul doesn't really uses his braincells because this whole thing is his idea and its just making me impatient--" Wooseok rants and It suddenly clicked in Yohan's mind that his feelings toward the senior had always been this, the overwhelming feeling of just wanting to stare at the person's face for atleast an hour in a day just so that he could function properly. He realizes then that he didnt need a cat, or even any animals.

he just needed Wooseok.

  
Wooseok was surprised when the lips he just kissed was now attacking his lips, stopping him from continuing. He froze at how smooth Yohan was kissing him, with a hand on his knee and the other one gripping on to the chopstick he was just using. Wooseok was getting breathless, both of them were. It felt as though all the oxygen was sucked out of him when Yohan kisses him passionately like that.  
  
They finally parted when both of them realize that they needed air to be able to continue kissing and that they were in a public space, in the university's cafeteria with lots of students, but thankfully none of the people were paying attention to them.  
  
"Should've done that earlier. I like kissing you" Yohan suddenly says making Wooseok blushes bright pink on his cheeks at the sudden confession, "Then I guess i'm still taking you home this friday" he announced and Wooseok just sits there looking weirdly at his, maybe, future boyfriend, he doesn't know yet. If he had known it was this hard and time consuming just to make Yohan realizes his own feelings....

he probably would still have gone through it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the ending sucked


End file.
